Harry Heromara & The Ninth Grade Ninja
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Harry is a member of a ancient clan of ninja who are descendents of The First Ninja, known as the Heromara Clan. He is a good friend of Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman. Harry is also Morgan's best friend. Rated M just in case. Yaoi! so if you don't like gay couples don't read!


Harry Heromara & The Ninth Grade Ninja

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Danny Phantom, American Dragon: Jake Long, or Randy Cunningham; 9th Grade Ninja! But I do own the Heromara Clan.

Pairing(s): Randy Cunningham/Harry Heromara, Jake Long/Danny Fenton, Spud/Trixie, Sam/Tucker,

Summary: Harry is a member of a ancient clan of ninja who are descendents of The First Ninja, known as the Heromara Clan. He is a good friend of Randy Cunningham & Howard Weinerman. Harry is also Morgan's best friend.

Warning(s): Rated M for Violence, Possible language, and to be safe.

_Ninja Techniques or Spells_

**_NinjaNomicon Speaking_**

**Time Skip/Scene Shift  
**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Telepathy'

Chapter 1: Enter The Ninja

* * *

Harry blocked a strike from his Grandmother. "Stop! You are done for the day, grandson." The elder member of the Heromara Clan said to her grandson. The shorter Heromara was on his knees panting and sweating profusely. Randy was watching his friend train with his Grandmother.

"Can Randy spend the night, grandmother?" The raven haired teen asked the older member of his clan. "Yes, he can, grandson, & it might be smart to train you're friend in the arts of the ninja." Harry's grandmother said calmly as she threw him a towel.

Harry smiled at his grandmother, as he wiped the sweat off of his face. "Thank you, Grandmother." He said politely, as he bowed in respect to his elder. "That would be so bruce!" Randy exclaimed happily.

Harry rolled his eyes at his friend's antics. "We'll do that after I relax a little, I'm really sore right now, Randy." The heir of the Heromara clan said smiling at his friend. "Aw, man that sucks." Randy said pouting, earning a blush from Harry.

* * *

Harry groaned softly as his personal masseuse rubbed his back gently. Randy scowled at the guy touching **HIS** ** HARRY!** 'How dare that man touch **MY** Harry!' The purple haired teen thought angrily to himself, as he clenched his fist & grit his teeth.

Harry turned his head slightly to see his crush, Randy Cunningham. Harry smiled slightly as he saw Randy's jealously. 'At least I know he like's me, if he's jealous of my masseuse, right Harry?' The raven haired ninja thought to himself.

After the massage, Harry pulled Randy into a deep kiss. "No reason to be jealous, Randy." Harry said to the purple haired teen after the two pulled away for air. "Wwiill yyou bbe mmmy bbboyfriend, Hharry?" Randy asked nervously. "Of course I will." Harry exlaimed happily, as he pulled his new boyfriend into a bear hug.

"So are you going to tell Howard about you being The Ninja, or not?" Harry asked the purple haired teen ninja. "How?" Randy asked, looking panicked that his boyfriend knew his biggest secret. "Please, I've been trained as a ninja since I was three, you've only been The Ninja for a couple of days." The raven haired teen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Was all Randy could say in response. "No, you know how he is, he'd blab in a second." Randy said as pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "Unlike you, who knows not to say things like this to people when you're not supposed to."

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

Harry grinned as he sat in his seat next to Morgan, who quirked an eyebrow at her best friends giddiness. "He asked me to be his boyfriend, finally." This caused her to smile slightly.

"Good for you." She said softly, as he giggled happily. He squirmed in his seat as the teacher stepped into the classroom. Randy sat down next to Howard, right before the late bell rang.

"I am going to talk to him, ok." She said, causing Harry to panic. "No, No, No!" Harry exclaimed. "Don't, You'll scare him off." Harry said scared for his boyfriend. "That's the point." Morgan said calmly to her best friend.

* * *

**CLANG**

Harry's katana blocked the Robo-apes arm from hitting The Ninja. "Hn." Was all Harry said, as he back flipped and landed next to his fellow ninja. The raven haired ninja was wearing dark blue cloth mask covering his entire face. (AN: Just like Randy's ninja suit only dark blue.)

"About time, Hadrian." Randy said amused, as he 'Ninja Sprinted' towards the Robo apes. "Ninja Robo ape slice." He said as he sliced a robo ape right down the center, spiting the robotic ape down the center.

Harry rolled his eyes as he fought two more robotic apes."Better late than never, I always say." Harry said calmly, as he destroyed the two apes he had been running towards earlier. "Being Fashionably late is the cheese, I guess." Randy admitted softly, causing his boyfriend to chuckle softly in response.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The students were cheering loudly. "Who's the Ninja?" A black haired average looking boy asked Bucky. "The Ninja is the Protector of Norrisville, He and Hadrian protect Norrisville from monsters & robot attacks." Bucky explained happily to Danny Fenton.

"So monster attacks are common, here then?" Tucker asked curiously. "Yep, they happen all the time, but those two protect us from them." Bucky explained, as Stevens walked past them. Stevens played "Sad Trombone" melody, as he walked past. "Does he always do that?" Sam asked sounding annoyed with the band member.

"Yep, he is annoying, to a lot of people, Juggo was once stanked because of him." Bucky said smiling at the new students. "Stanked?" Danny asked confusedly. "When a student of this school experiences a negative emotion, a green smoke rises from the sewers and turns the student into a monster."

"Oh." Danny said even more confusedly. "You'll get used to it, eventually." Bucky said amused at the new kids confusion over The Ninja.

* * *

Author's Note: Please review on what you think about my stories, but don't flame me, I respond to reviews unless they are insulting, inappropriate, or offensive.


End file.
